My Immortal
by TheCompletlyAddictedBookworm
Summary: based off song by Evanescance.AU.Oneshot AusHun. Charcter death.


..Beep.

That was the only sound that could be heard in the hospital room. The occupant of the bed and the figurer watching her were the only living things in the room. A bouquet of flowers stood in a vase beside the bed, blood red tulips and snow white daisies providing a flash of bright colour. The girl in the bed looked almost ethereal with her long brown waves of hair spread out on the pillows below her head accenting her pale – too pale – skin. To her watchers eyes she was breathtaking and other worldly yet not beautiful. In his eyes her beauty was contained in the two leaf green orbs that sparkled and blazed with life, serene yet fiery, now shut to the world.

To look upon the boy in the chair would make you need to redefine your ideas of beauty. Pale skin – not as pale as hers now- long, elegant finger – those of a pianist- hair the colour of chocolate and blue violet eyes hidden behind glasses. He sat perfectly still and silent, save for his breathing, his eyes never once leaving her face.

..

It had started with a text. Elizaveta Hédeváry's phone vibrated against the desk it was sat on interrupting her from whatever she had been doing. 'Meet me at the park as soon as possible.' A text from her boyfriend, a handsome albeit outdated pianist whose family originated from Austria. A quick reply was sent back before she hurried to prepare. It was a 10 minute walk but the Hungarian wanted to look like she hadn't just been reading doujinshis on the Internet in her bedroom. 5 minutes later she was hurrying out of the house into the thin winter sunshine.

Rodreich Edelstein waited near the gates of the local park watching his breath crystallise when he exhaled. It was nearing both rush hour and sunset, both highly impractical times to be going anywhere but he needed to see her today, to tell her. If he waited any longer he probably wouldn't have the nerve to tell her until he was about to leave. He thought of her, of her smiles like the sun and the ferocity of her eyes when Gilbert was harassing them. He exhaled again wishing that this could be over sooner. Rodreich had applied for a music college in Vienna few months ago. This morning the acceptance letter had arrived. Though he was pleased at its arrival he started wondering about his relationship with Elizaveta – should they try for a long distance relationship or not? He sighed and pushed his glasses back up his nose; his life could never be easy could it?

.Beep.

She reached the end of the path. A busy road was all that was left between her and her destination and she could see him on the other side- that small piece of hair that always stuck up a giveaway. Elizaveta moved swiftly off the pavement, heading towards him. Suddenly blurring movement and colours, pain, pain, pain, screaming, hard ground, a soft touch and someone frantically calling her name. Then everything went black.

He could see her coming, hurrying towards him through the bustling crowds, weaving in and out of the throng of people. When she reached the road her pace picked up, it was evident she had seen him. Suddenly a car came hurtling out of nowhere, smashing into her, sending her falling to the ground. He lost what was left of his composure and ran out towards her, desperately calling her name.

.

Everything had been a blur after that. An ambulance, bustling corridors, an excruciating wait before he could see her. Lying in a hospital bed, deathly still, only the monitors confirming she was alive.

He'd come back every day after the incident, each time with new flowers. Each day the same as the last sitting on a hard plastic chair, watching her for a while, till the nurse told him to leave, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and whispering a soft "Ich liebe dich" before going. And not once had she shown a sign of waking.

Of course they had found out at school, it had been in the papers, not at the front – but those who had read it passed it along. When, after a week of absenting, he put in an appearance on Monday morning, he half expected to be assaulted with questions and condolences. However all he got was Gilbert Beilschmidt coming up to him and telling him, "It wasn't your fault."

Beep.

The autumn wind whistled through the streets kicking up flurries of fallen leaves. A boy walked through the deserted streets towards his destination. A cemetery, filled with nowt but memories of those long passed.

A single grave stood at the back, apart from the others. White marble, inscripted with gold – radiant both night and day. 'Elizaveta Hédeváry and a date of death six months prior. He lay the bouquet of flowers he had been carrying on the grave – white roses with a few black indispered. He simply placed the flowers on the grave and kissed the headstone before walking away. He would be leaving soon, to Vienna so he would have to ask someone else to do this every day, until he came back. His heart had been buried with her and he would love only music now. Music to pour his soul into and create something from. Music to immortalise her in.

Standing in the ranks of the angels

**Gah. This was written in February and only took this long to type up lout of shear lack of motivation. Reviews? Please? The original was a lot longer than this.**

**Also I am willing to write oneshots to request. Pairings (providing they are on my favourite pairings list), historical, angst, emo, character death... Just no smut. PM me with your requests danke.**


End file.
